


Sweetheart (Yandere Levi Ackerman x Reader)

by uchihamenconfuseme



Category: Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lemon, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Rivaille - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi Ackerman, attack on titan - Freeform, levi lemon, levi smut, obsessed, possessive, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, yandere levi x reader, yandere levi/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihamenconfuseme/pseuds/uchihamenconfuseme
Summary: “You’re such a good cadet, sweetheart. My cadet. I love you so much.” ♡WARNING: LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual content ahead.

**Preview: I love you so much ♡**

Levi moaned in delight as he thrust deeply into her tightness at a fast pace. The nymph below him was spasming and moaning uncontrollably as she grasped the edges of the desk. He was fucking her from behind, squeezing and spanking her plump ass until his mark was left there. He made her turn her face to the side so he could look at her delicate features. Oh, how he loved seeing her pretty little porcelain face twist in pleasure. Those sweet moans and screams that’d come out of her full, soft lips could make him come in an instant.

In the past hour, he had already emptied himself inside her five times, his previous thick, love juices were dripping down her legs. This stunning young lady simply drove him over the edge, no matter how many times he’d take her, he’d always end up wanting more. A simple glance from those breathtaking eyes and he was already on his knees begging for her. 

He felt her pussy squeeze his needy, pulsing cock tighter. “Corporal Levi! You’re going to make me come again!” She squeaked out, making Levi groan. The way she said his name turned him on to the extent he would do anything to hear it come out of her mouth. He kept ramming into her, not slowing down his steady pace. The only thing audible in the room was the slapping of their skins and their moans and pants of satisfaction.

“T-that’s it, s-sweetheart, come all over your Corporal’s cock. Let me hear you.” Levi uttered out shakily as he slapped her left ass cheek, rubbing it lovingly right after. He was about to finish himself, so he started pumping his dick in and out of her at an inhuman speed while rubbing her clit to make her orgasm approach faster. 

The nymph moaned loudly as she felt herself even closer to reaching her peak. “Yes. Yes. Yes! _Corporal Levi!_ ” She screamed out his name as she let it all out. Her dripping pussy was clenching deliciously around Levi’s generous cock, making him quiver out his own orgasm. Levi growled, throwing his head back as her wet cunt milked his semen out of him, sending it deep into her womb. His thrusts began getting erratic and sloppy, his legs trembling in ecstasy. 

“A-ah, [Name]! My sweetheart.” He thrust sluggishly into her a few more times before pulling out with a long moan, his come spurting out of her abused hole.

He leaned over and started kissing her shoulders adoringly, making his way down her back causing her to shiver. Finally reaching her round buttocks. He massaged the places he smacked earlier as an apology. He knew she enjoyed being spanked by him, but he still felt the necessity to nurture her. She was his sweetheart after all, she deserved the best treatment. 

[Name] pushed herself off the desk lazily, papers were scattered all over the place. She was in a daze, her eyes half lidded, looking at the gorgeous man who had caused her such pleasure. This man was an animal, he could go on and on without stopping to catch his breath. His stamina seemed to be endless. 

She bit her lip and faced him completely, giving him a full show of her frontal view. Levi’s eyes narrowed as he contemplated her body, he liked this view as much as he liked the one from the back. He loved absolutely every part of her body and her flaws were considered perfection in his eyes. Her breast were full and heavy against her chest, shiny from her sweat. Her waist invited him to run his hands through the curve of it until they reached her wide hips. Perfect to give birth to his children. Not too many, though, he doesn’t want them stealing all of her attention. 

He almost swooned when she gave him that flawless smile of hers. He couldn’t help but grin back, her smile took him back to the first time he saw her. He fell in love with her immediately. Ever since that day she became his everything. His reason to live. His reason to wake up in the morning just to listen to that beautiful voice say ‘good morning' to him. To kiss her passionately once she’s woken up from her slumber. To make love to her every morning before he left to perform his rightful duties as corporal. He couldn’t be happier. He’s made many decisions in his life, most of them bad, but she certainly wasn’t a bad one. She was the best thing to ever happened to him. 

And she was only _his._ Levi was remorselessly possessive. Nobody touches her. He’s the only one allowed to to that. She’s _his_ girl. _His_ future wife. Nobody was going to take her away from him. His sweetheart was just too beautiful. She always had men flaunting themselves at her and to say Levi was jealous was an understatement. He was borderline psychotic, but of course he’d never let [Name] see that side of him. He knew she’d leave him for sure. He wasn’t going to let that happen. Never. Every time a man got close to her Levi would scare them off with one of his famous spine-chilling glares; later he would beat them up using his position as an excuse. 

With him being corporal, he couldn’t make their relationship public, at least not until she’s of age. For now he’d have to keep all the men away from his sweetheart secretly until she has the majority of age. He will announce their relationship to everyone once that happens. He can’t wait to see those disgusting pigs faces once he shows them she’s all his. He has even thought of fucking her right in front of them to show them who she belongs to. The only thing stopping him is the fact that he doesn’t want them to look at her beautiful body or get off to her sensual noises.

Yep. That’s right, Corporal Levi was in a relationship with a minor. How revolting. A thirty year old man who gets himself off to a seventeen year old. Well Levi didn’t care in the minimum. He knew it was meant to be. She loves him. He knows she loves him. She _must._ He knows their relationship will cause controversy, but they would stick together no matter what. He will protect her from any harm regardless of the cost or _who he has to kill._

Levi was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt [Name]’s soft lips pressed against his slightly chapped ones. He kissed back straightway. Her lips felt as soft as petals, he loved rubbing his lips against hers. They fit perfectly together. As their lips moved together, Levi slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she complied eagerly. Her wet tongue felt like heaven against Levi’s. Her kisses skyrocketed him into an abyss of serendipity. 

[Name] squeezed Levi’s ass cheekily making him chuckle into the kiss. _What a naughty girl._

Levi pulled away to catch his breath and he opened his eyes to look at his young lover. Her cheeks were flushed, the deep crimson red Levi loved so much. His own cheeks flushed at the sight of her. She’s been the only person to ever make him blush. She had such a big effect on him, he couldn’t contain it.

“I love you, [Name].” Levi breathed out.

“Mhmm, Corporal Levi.” She responded lethargically. 

“Tell me you love me.” Levi grasped the back of her head pulling her face close to his, “Please.” He begged rubbing his lips against hers.

“ _I love you, Corporal Levi._ ” [Name] responded, pecking his lips. Levi smiled brightly, his heart fluttering in joy. Who ever saw him right now wouldn’t even recognize him. She’s the only person to ever see and make him smile like that.

“You’re such a good cadet, sweetheart. _My cadet._ I love you so much.” ♡


	2. Cockalorum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I just wanted to warn you ya'll. There will be a little bit, just a little bit of gore in this chapter. Anyways. This book will basically be a lemon book, so expect a lot of that. No lemon in this chappie tho.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Cockalorum: a cocky little man._

 

Levi picked up the axe ready to strike at the trembling young male before him. Levi was raging, his chest heaving up and down, he was laughing. He was laughing at how pathetic the kid looked. Did this pipsqueak think he could really get away with this? He had to pay for everything he did.

The teen was on the floor with his hands up trying to shield himself from the madman, tears streaming down his seemingly flawless cheeks. He was so young and good looking. Levi envied him. If only he were younger… perhaps the circumstances would’ve been less tragic.

“You’re to blame in all of this, you fucking brat. You ruined absolutely everything! You deserve a special place in hell!” Levi hoisted the axe up and brought it back down with ferocious force, attempting to chop the kid’s head into pieces. He moved away quickly trying to dodge the attack, but Levi still ended up getting him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

He had chopped his right arm off.

He attempted to scream, but nothing came out. The prolonged span Levi kept him in that wintry room made him end up with a severely dry throat, making it impossible for any noise to come out of it. His blood was starting to pool on the floor at a fast pace. At this rate he would die of blood lost if he didn’t get out of this messed up situation.

Levi cackled wildly as he picked up the innocent, young man’s arm from the floor. He swung it around in front of his face mockingly, slapping him with it in the process. Levi grinned widely when he saw the kid mouth a ‘please’ as he cried in pain silently.

“Begging for your life now, eh? You should’ve thought about the consequences before—“

“ _Levi Ackerman!_ ” Someone shouted desperately as they barged into the room with threatening vigor. Levi froze when he heard that voice. The most beautiful voice. His favorite set of vocals.

[Name]. Sweetheart.

“Stop this instance, Levi!” The [hair color] haired female pleaded—more like commanded— with a forbidding look in her face. The brown haired boy looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes when he heard [Name]’s voice. He smiled slightly, despise the dizziness he was feeling from the blood lost.

“S-sweethear?! My e-everything! You-you—“ Levi sputtered as his eyes started to sting with tears, not believing she was standing right there.

“What the fuck are you doing, Levi?! This isn’t you!” Levi flinched at her tone. She seemed to be trying to sound intimidating, but fear was taking over her. She was frightened. That was a feeling he never wanted to cause in her. The look in her eyes pained him.

But he needed to do this.

“Sweetheart, I am sorry you have to see me like this. My deepest apologies, but…”

He turned around and strode quickly over his victim stabbing him right in the center of his chest with the sharp tool.

[Name] let out a shriek. “No, Levi!” She sobbed, rushing over to the raven haired man trying to grab him, but he pushed her away not wanting her close to that disgusting brat.

Once he found the axe was deep enough in his chest, he dragged it down until it reached his tight gap, cutting the boy’s body in half. The kid was convulsing, his last remaining breaths leaving him slowly. That was soon cut short when Levi stabbed his head, his brain splattering from his skull. Blood splashed on Levi’s face making him cringe. He was grossed out by having body fluids from his most hated person on his face. He laughed victoriously when he saw his blood and organs all over the floor.

_He’s finally out of our lives. Now I only have to deal with the rest._

[Name] trembled, weeping as she pushed herself against the nearest wall. She was hugging herself, scared of the raven haired man.

Levi turned around slowly and started walking towards her with a loving smile on his bloody face. [Name] put her hands up in defense as he got closer. Levi’s smile dropped. _She’s afraid of me…_ Levi reached out to caress her distressed face, but she slapped his hand away from her harshly.

Tears started falling down Levi’s face and he reached out with trembling hands, “[Name], s-sweetheart, please let me touch you—

****

Okay, you can pause that now.

****

****  


Before all of this shit went down there was a beautiful love story. If you could call it that. There’s also a lot of fucking. You’re welcome.

__

It all started on a busy Sunday…

__

__  


“Levi, we have a new recruit coming today!” Hange squealed excitedly as she barged into his office uninvited. Levi gave her an unwelcoming, cold glare as he looked up from his paper work.

“And you think that’s a good reason to bother me, shitty glasses.” Levi remarked sarcastically. Hange nodded quickly, plopping herself down in the seat in front of his desk.

“Ooh, I’ve heard exceptional things about her!—Come on! Let’s go to the dining room, she should be there with the rest of the soldiers!” She exclaimed, practically trying to drag him out over his desk. Levi sighed, pulling his arms away from her surprisingly strong grasp. He pushed himself back from his desk and stood up calmly, as if he had all the time in the world. He was unfazed, they’ve had new recruits before. What’s so special about this one?

“Hurry, you slug! I want to give her my greetings!” This woman pissed him off to no end. She seemed to always intrude his space in the worst moments. He had an extremely large amount of paper work to finish and he didn’t have time for this foolishness. He would’ve stayed in his office to finish everything before night time, but he knew she wouldn’t stop bothering him if he did. In spite of her unconventional behavior, she was a great leader and soldier, but he’d never admit that out loud.

As they rushed through the halls, Hange stopped abruptly. “Wait, let me go get her file. I’ll meet you there in a few!” She ran to her office leaving Levi standing alone in the middle of the hall. _So much urgency for this…_

Levi kept on walking to the dinning room, he was kind of hungry, so he didn’t complain.

He felt so tired. He hasn’t been able to get a full night sleep since, well, forever. No matter how tired he gets, he can’t sleep, and if he does he only sees them. Isabel and Farlan. Which means he’ll end up awake the whole night again. It seems they will hunt his nightmares forever. He often wonders when he’ll find his own peace of mind and finally be able to sleep. He wants to stop thinking this isn’t his fault, but he can’t. The guilt overcomes him deeply, his thoughts drove him over a cliff of derangement that never hits rock bottom. What would happen if one day he reaches the end of the fall? What will it take to stop his fall? Is there a way to possibly save him? 

His cogitating was cut off when he bumped into someone.

“Fuck— I mean, s-sorry.” A quiet, feminine, melodic voice sputtered.

“You brat. All the space you have to walk around and you decide to walk into me—“ His scolding was stopped when he saw the person standing in front of him.

No. This wasn’t a person.

This was an angel.

Forget angel.

_A fucking goddess!_

She was wearing a white flowy dress that reached her knees. It looked rather worn out, but she still made it look like the most beautiful dress to ever exist. The girl kept her gaze down and was slightly pouting. Her messy hair was covering half of her lovely, rosy face. Levi wanted to place her hair behind her ear just to take a good look at her beautiful features. Her aspect was like nothing he’d ever seen before, she looked so unique. Simply out of this world. She did look like an actual goddess.

Her nose was perfection. Her eyes were exceptionally intense, like an ocean of stunning [eye color] waters. Her lips. They looked so very soft and delicate, it was like they were encouraging him to press his own lips against hers. They appeared so delectable, waiting to be devoured by kisses. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips.

Levi felt his breathing becoming harder and his heart palpitations faster. His face felt hot and his knees felt like they could buck at any moment. He was starting to sweat. _What am I feeling? Am I blushing…?_ This was all a new feeling for Levi. He’s never felt such warmness inside him. Just looking at her made him feel fuller.

He couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering down. The white dress was almost see through and her her perky nipples were nearly visible through the thin material. _Shit, she’s braless…_ Levi blushed harder at the sight, feeling an itch in his crotch.

“ _Hey, cockalorum!_ Are you going to show me where the frigging restroom is or are you gonna keep staring at my tits? I’m about to piss myself, mate.” The pretty girl warned, crossing her arms over her chest, covering the globs that were distracting Levi so much. Levi was so caught up on her breathtaking appearance he didn’t even realize she was asking him where the restroom was this whole time. The change in her attitude surprised him. She seemed so shy at first and now she was all sassy and fierce. He liked it. _Feisty._

Levi brought back his stoic face, his eye twitch almost unnoticeable. _Cockalorum?_

_Marry me._

“Did you seriously call me that? Do you know who I am, you idiot?” Levi questioned, trying to intimidate her. Her insult almost made him laugh. He’s never had anyone call him a cockalorum before. In all honesty, he could take insults from her all day.

“It doesn’t matter who you are. I simply want you to show me where the damn restroom is! I don’t care who you are or where you’re from, that won’t make you a less shitty person.”

Levi narrowed his eyes playfully and he spat tauntingly, “How exactly am I a shitty person, sweetheart?”

Her cheeks reddened at the nickname. “You become a shitty person when you let a woman’s urinary bladder explode because you won’t show her where she can take a fucking piss! Seriously, man!” Levi smirked, she was so amusing. He felt like he could argue with her all day just to tease her and see her become all worked up. He loved the way her cheeks flared in anger and her nose scrunched up in the cutest way.

He was about to snap back when he heard an annoying voice call for him. _Hange._

“Levi! Over here!” Hange was running towards him waving her hand in the air.

“Yes, I can fucking see you, shitty glasses.” Levi replied in an antagonizing tone. Like mentioned before, always interrupting in the worst moments. Hange handed him the file and turned to the girl in a bubbly way.

“Oh, hello! You must be the new recruit. Oh my Titan, you’re so cute! It’s almost impossible to believe all the things you’ve done.” Hange shouted in the girls face squeezing her cheeks. “I’m Corporal Hange Zöe at your service. You can ask me _anything._ ” Hange said lowly, getting creepily close to her face. Levi wanted to push her away from her. _You’re dirtying her with your breath, disgusting four eyes._

“Uh, nice to meet you? I-I’m [Name] [Surname/s].” _[Name]… Gorgeous name._

Hange turned to Levi. She looked in between him and [Name]. “Is this grumpy old man bothering you?” Levi cringed when he heard her call him 'old man' and was about to argue, but [Name] beat him to it.

“Yes.” She pouted. “He won’t show me where the restroom is.” She was acting like a brat, but Levi found it attractive for some reason. Her pouting turned him on a lot. She was definitely a scamp.

Hange gasped crossing her arms at Levi. “Shorty! How dare you deny this lovely girl her need for release? You’re such a meany.” _Need for release, huh? I can give her a better type of release._ “Come on, little titan killer, I’ll show you where it is.”

“I want you back here immediately after you’re done.” Levi commanded almost directly at [Name].

Hange answered for them both. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, shorty.” [Name] turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes held a mischievous glint in them. She bit her lip and smiled at him before turning her head back around. Levi gulped, his pants tightening. He wondered how she could look so innocent, yet so devilish and seductive at the same time. _Gods… I want her._

Levi wanted to spend more time with her and get to know more of her, but for now he was going to check her file. It was a start.

Levi leaned against the wall and opened the folder, yearning to see what’s in there.

[Surname/s], [Name]

Gender: Female

[Height]

[Weight]

Relatives: None

[Birthday]

Age: 16

Birthplace: The Underground

Former occupation: Thug

Skills: Speed, hand to hand combat, high intelligence, analytical thinker, experienced with vertical maneuvering equipment, medical knowledge.

 _Wait… she was a thug from the underground as well?_ Levi’s heart skipped a beat. _That’s one thing we have in common._ At the same time Levi felt bad for the girl. She must’ve suffered a lot. The underground wasn’t the best place for a young girl. Specially her. That goddess shouldn’t have lived under those conditions. Her whole life committed to crime, dedicating herself to violence and stealing. If only Levi had found her while he still lived there; he would’ve made sure she never lacked of anything. No matter the cost. He would’ve done the impossible to have her out of the dangers of the underground. He knew that place better than anyone, so he knew she must’ve had experiences with that field.

When he first laid his eyes on her, he felt a strong connection. He feels the need to protect her. To have her in his grasp and wrap his arms around her delicate, yet strong frame, never letting her go. He’s never felt anything like this before. He much less thought he could feel something for someone so quickly. She was simply the most beautiful being he’s ever laid his eyes on. Her face, her body, her hair. She was everything women could only dream of being. It wasn’t only her beauty that attracted him, it was her attitude. Her fiery personality, her cursing. He loved the way she swore so freely. Something girls around here were afraid to do, specially in front of men. And this girl just barged into his life cursing like a sailor. It made him want to punish her. He’s never wanted to fuck anyone so badly in his life. He only met her a couple of minutes ago and he already thought of countless positions he could take her in on his desk.

Levi read through her file a couple more times, stopping for a moment on her age.

_She’s sixteen._

Levi wanted to whine out loud. Just when he found a girl he liked quite a lot, she turns out to be a minor. Fucking sensational. _She couldn’t be sixteen, she looked at least eighteen. Do I really have to wait two years in order to have a some sort of relationship with her?_ Well, not exactly two years. According to her birthday, she’ll be seventeen soon. But a year was still too long a wait for Levi.

Even though, the taboo of being with a minor sounded kind of appealing to Levi. It could be their dirty little secret. Levi couldn’t help but smirk at the thought. Yes, he was going to have a secret relationship with the nymph.

“Why the hell are you smiling at the air, ass?” Levi looked at the beholder of the voice, covering his startled appearance. [Name]. Levi found it comical how her sweet voice made her insults sound like compliments.

Levi ignored her remark and signaled her to follow him to the dinning room. “Where’s shitty glasses?”

“You mean Hange? She was summoned by Commander Erwin. I think that’s his name if I’m not wrong.” Levi celebrated internally. He had her all for himself. She picked up her pace to walk along his side. She looked down at him. Yes, down. Not a big difference in height, but she was still slightly taller.

She went on to admire his sharp features. _He sure is good looking..._ “So are you gonna tell me your name or do you want me to keep calling you cockalorum?” [Name] asked.

“My name is Levi, but you will address me as Corporal Levi.” He commanded with authority and the girls eyes sparkled in admiration.

“Woah, wait. Corporal Levi as in humanity’s strongest soldier?” Levi smirked internally. This was the first time he felt glad about his well known name. He felt the need to impress her, so he nodded at the overjoyed beauty.

“That’s fucking awesome! I heard you’re from the underground. I’m from the underground as well! You inspired me to join the army. I heard so many stories about you over there. You’re unbelievable. Oh fuck, you’re so amazing! I can’t believe you’re real.” [Name] rambled grasping the males shoulder, making shivers run down his spine. Did he really inspire her to escape the horrible life of the underground? The girl continued with a giggle, “I must say, you’re shorter than I expected—“

“You’re not that much taller, brat.” _Ooh, seems like I found somebody’s trigger._ [Name] mused in her head.

“But hey! You’re a handsome shorty!” She admitted remorselessly. Levi’s heart beat against his rib cage wildly. He turned his head to the side, so she couldn’t see him blushing.

“I know you’re blushing, cockalorum. You don’t have to pretend to be all tough and mighty around me.” [Name] said, grabbing him by the chin, turning him to face her. She liked the way his cheeks reddened. It made her feel powerful to have this effect on a male. Levi pulled away, detaching her hand from his chin.

“Please refrain yourself from executing those actions in public. You are a minor, you do not know the troubles we could get into because of a simple touch.” Levi warned, his grip on her soft hand loosening. Her touch was the kind that felt good all over and he didn’t want her to stop. He craved it, he wanted to melt into it more than anything. How can you get such feelings from someone you just met?

[Name] put her hands up in defense. “I understand. I’ll never touch you again.”

Levi sighed. He didn’t want her to think he didn’t want her to touch him when it was the complete opposite. “Let’s just go eat, brat.”


End file.
